The Forgotten
by CatzSpaceShips
Summary: After King Ben opened the gates from the Isle to Auradon it seems like the entire Isle has forgotten the suffering and awful treatment the people of Auradon has caused them. While not these 3 descendants, they cannot forget the pain Auradon has caused. What will their journey lead them as they try and take back what is theirs. A review would be great, I want to hear your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and the streets of The Isle where quiet, they were never quiet before. On the rooftop of her mother's boutique stood a tall raven-haired girl with bright red ombre at her ends. Her pale amber eyes looked over the land specifically the new golden bridge that seemed to sparkle even under the early morning fog. She could feel her face started to frown, she was completely unhappy with the way things turned when the King opened the gates. All of the people on the Isle seemed to forget who banished us here and left us to rot, or as her mother would always say. Looking over towards the west of the Isle she could see a few moving bodies on the ground. The city was starting to awaken and move along. She could hear the laughs of the children running about on the streets and the barter of the fishermen down the ways yelling over prices and such. The odd odor of salt and misery filled the air, it didn't smell good but it was home to her at least. It wasn't often that she got to see the Isle so early like this it was a treat upon itself, but it didn't feel right, nothing did anymore. With her thoughts all over the place, a rude reminder of her life came calling back to her. "SCARLET COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE" yelled her mother at the tops of her lungs from inside her home. With a loud grumble, Scarlet made her way towards her mother's voice. She makes her way from the window through the attic and came downstairs into the living room of her home. The house was covered in mess, red and black items were thrown everywhere, her mother's hair wasn't up to par with its usual regalness. Her face bare which revealed her age and dark circles."Yes, mother," replied Scarlet her eyes cast to the floor and head bowed. "I know you took it you twit, where are the coins from yesterday's profit?" yelled the Red Queen. Her large frame seemed to fill the whole room in an instant. Her voice was cold and deadly. Slowly looking up from her position she explained to her mother. "Why don't you go ask Lucifer he was also here at the shop yesterday, I have no reason to steal your money." Scarlet With the quickness Scarlet could feel the heel of a shoe make an impact to the top of her head. With a yelp, Scarlet quickly face her mother. "I refuse to be treated like a child, I didn't take anymore and I don't have to answer to such petty accusations." Said Scarlett firmly. Pushing her head up high she left her home. She could hear her mother's screams and retaliations but Scarlett blocked it all out. Running to the front door she opened and didn't turn back. By now people were about and around the streets. With a skip and a hop Scarlett was gone her worries pushed on the back burner at the moment.

The musty air filled Scarlett's lungs she had a smile on her face. It may all be a pile of junk to some but this was her home and she wouldn't have it any other way. Taking a stroll through the back allies to keep her journey to the destination short was always a task. Pickpockets didn't have any shame around these parts and having valuables on hand was an automatic target on yourself. Quickly Scarlett tucked her necklace and hid her small crown in a small bag that hung around her shoulders. She began to speed walk to avoid any unwanted eyes. Along the way she could hear the trolls and fisherman more loudly as she was coming upon the port of the Isle. Being on this side of the Isle always reminded her of Uma and her crew, a wave of anger washed over her with the idea. "Uma is no better than Mal, both of them are traders to the Isle." Scarlet thought to herself. With all the kids going to the same primary school everybody knew everyone. Uma and Mal were always the top stars of the school no matter who challenged them. They hated each other yes but nothing could replace the dismay of the people of Auradon. Scarlet wasn't like Mal and Uma, she did most of her bidding behind the scenes and showing an innocent face as a true queen should. While the latter would show and challenge Scarlet would let her lackeys and pawns do her work for her. "A real queen never touches the blood only commands it." is something the Queen of Hearts would always say. Something that Scarlet lives by. Lost in her thoughts Scarlet didn't hear or see the oncoming medal hook coming her way. Instinct takes over and she quickly ducks just missing it by a hair. She could hear laughter coming from a small crowd, pulling herself together she gave a hard look towards the group. "Well well, look at this one ya," said an all too familiar voice. His tone of voice was as devilish as his smile, his blooming blue eyes could catch anyone if they looked too long. "Harry, I don't have time to play around today, "Scarlet said curtly Walking over with the confidence of a thousand men Harry smiled. "Aw, don't treat me like that love, I was just mesmerized once again on how enthralling you are," he said with that same smirk on his face. He grabbed Scarlet's hand and gave it a kiss. She quickly snatched her hand back in disgust. "Don't blow your last few brain cells on big words Hook," Scarlet replied earning a few laughs from his crew. "No there is no reason to act so distantly towards me, let your heart make the right decision," Harry said as he sauntered over to Scarlet and placed his free hand on her waist and hook hand under her chin. The action causes rage to form over Scarlet, she could feel red from the tops of her head to the soles of her feet. Having anger issues was a curse that happened to be passed down from her mother, Scarlet didn't enjoy being known for it but it had its advantages. With a blink of an eye, Scarlet flipped Harry onto his back with stride. "That is a direct message from my heart to your love," The bomb of laughter that followed Harry being flatlined could be heard all over the docks. Dusting herself off she quickly pushed pass the crew and continued on her journey around the Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, I wasn't so sure if I should continue with this story I didn't get any feedback so I'm not sure if anybody likes it. I am grateful that a few people favorited my story, that helps me push on and show you all the world that is building inside my head. Enjoy the story!

Avoiding random cranes and hooks was a challenge but Scarlett manages. Soon she arrives at the one place that makes her feel completely comfortable. The only person on the island that seems to have her back, Estelle Gothal mother Gothal's daughter well so-called daughter. Seeing the home was built in a tower shape, and Estelle room was the highest up Scarlett claim the overgrown shrubs that covered the tower. Mother Gothal's tower wasn't the tallest but it was pretty high up, luckily it didn't take Scarlet long due to her bring use to the climb. Throwing her foot over the balcony Scarlet dusted her self and the random leaves that decided to hitch a ride. The balcony was fairly large and covered with Estelle's plants and herbs. Walking over to the glass door Scarlet gave it a quick knock and waited for an answer. The faint thumps of footsteps could be heard from behind the door, along with a few muffled words. Soon Estelle opened the door and a huge smile graced her face, Scarlet also gave her a smile and a hug." I was just thinking about when you would come over hun." Said Estelle. Her bouncy chestnut curly hair flowed with her every step, her golden tan skin seemed to glow and brighten up the room. "You are lucky mother just left the castle, I swear it took her forever to leave, going on and on about those stiff rats from Auradon!" Estelle explained walking into her room and flopping on an armchair. Scarlet smiled at her best friend and she continued to rant on, she sat down on her friend's bed. "I swear everyone and their scary godmother is cracked up on that place, it makes me sick." expressed Estelle. Scarlet nodded her head in agreement, it irked her so bad that the people of Auradon treated her kind so cruelly but at the wave of a hand, it all goes away. "Scarlet hun are you even listening, get out of that head of yours!" exclaimed Estelle, a look of concern washed over her face. "Sorry, I haven't had the best morning lots on my mind." Said Scarlet placing a hand of reassurance on her best friends shoulder. Estelle looked at Scarlet for a moment and nodded her head. "I'll let it slide this time but you will tell me sooner or later," said Estelle giving her a sly smile. "Now back to business, now when are we going over the bridge," said Estelle "I'm sure we could scam some poor sap with a blink of an eyelash!" she said. "You really want to cross over as see those show ponies?" questioned Scarlet although her distaste for Auradon was strong her curiosity was even stronger. "Well duh, I don't want the whole Isle talking about something and I'm not in the loop!" said Estelle. She began to move about her room picking up various bottles and vials. She then moved to sit at her vanity to apply her makeup. "You might have seen it that way but I can't go there and act like royal, just the thought of it makes me gag!" said Scarlet folding her hands against her body and placing one knee over the other. Her nose was pointed high and her eyes cut low. "I say they need a lesson for not only causing our parents pain but us as well," explained Scarlet to Estelle. Picking up a small pot of crushed red salve Estelle began to apply it on her lips. "Well darling so much distaste must come with a plan, how do you Scarlet Heart daughter of the Queen of Hearts plan to make the people of Auradon bow to your feet?" questioned Estelle her demeanor changing with the shift of the conversation. The tone she set was a playful but menacing one, one Scarlet could not resist. "I can cook up something delicious but I'm going to need a bit of help."Said Scarlet placing her hand on her chin, the plan to restore the "rightful" order was already turning cogs inside Scarlet's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Mid day in the Isle was always a challenge to navigate but with in gates being down it seems like the island has gone wild. Even people from the far side of the Isle are curious about the new open land of Auradon. Scarlet and Estelle made there way from the tower to the front of the gates. Guards where standing on each post watching for any "out of character" subjects who wanted to make a scene. Looking at the golden bridge to seemed like it was glowing brighter than the fun. People filled the pathway coming back in fourth on the bridge. Scarlet could hear Estelle gasps with envy at all the people on the walkway. Making a turn to Scarlett,"We have positively have to cross over today Scarlett, you have no idea how bad I want to see." Estelle exclaimed. She was now grabbing a bit

of Scarlett's sleeve now. Rolling her eyes Scarlett walked up towards the bridge taking in all in. Even the smell was different from the world she grew up in. A shiver went down her spine, she did know how to feel. Once upon a time she once longed and begged to be apart of Auradon but her fate was sealed the moment she was born. The dark thoughts came over her quickly like a storm. "Just you wait, I'll make this place mind and take back the true honor of the people on the Isle. " Scarlett said to herself. She looked over to Estelle's excited state and felt envy wash over her. "Trust me doll, those fools won't know what to do with all the trouble we would cause." Scarlett snickered back to Estelle.

**Meanwhile**

_Location: Queen Mal and Kings Ben's Castle in Auradon_

The morning in Auradon was like any other. The crips air of fall was flowing through the country. It was a new era in Auradon, new path of wrong doings turning into good ones.

Mal had just finished her breakfast and was walking into the royal throne room. Her shoulder length purple hair was pulled up in an elaborate style with a few pieces framing her face. The outfit that was picked for her consisted of a long sheer lilac sleeved shirt with a dark purple corset hugging her waist. The dark leather pants and silver accessories topped every off. The energy of the room stopped in her presence. All of the staff stopped and bowed. "Good morning your highness" said a very of voices coming from the staff and other diplomats in the room. Mal nodded to all of the and waved her hand. Her attention was only on one person.

Sitting in the head of the table was King Ben. He had a smirk on his face from Mal's entrance. Looking up at Ben she also gave him a smile. Ben was wearing his normal kingly attire with blue and gold accents along the way. Standing Ben signaled for everyone to resume what they were doing. "Now that the Queen is here we can get started with this meeting."Ben said his voice echoing off the walls. Ben's comments made Mal smile.

The meeting was filled with surrounding nobles from the surrounding countries of Auradon.

"With that being said as you may all know, I have in fact opened the gate that will allow the city people of the Isle to come over to Auradon." Ben said with a loud voice so it could be heard

across the room. Muffles could be from the royal court. "I can assure all of the dangerous individuals have that made their impact on us will not be allowed to cross the border." Ben said to the court. He hoped that he could change the stigma about the people of the Isle, the backward thinking of his parents generation seemed to stick like smog in a chimney. "I have created a guidelines and programs with the help of the people of the Isle to grow here on Auradon if they wish too" Ben said proudly. "I have gotten the best team to help me with this new journey for our people." Ben said and he gave a smile to Mal. "Now let's continue with our other pressing matters." Said Ben.

The meeting ended later on in the morning and the only one's left in the room was Mal and Ben. Sitting at the head of the table Ben was looking over a few of the documents when Mal came over and sat on the arm of his chair. "Well look at you doing all your little king stuff." Mal said with a smirk her wiggled her fingers for dramatic effect. "I know I felt like my Dad sitting at the head table, it feels different now that I'm the one doing it." Ben said. Getting up from the arm rest Mal moved to the other side of that chair. "I found it kinda of attractive with the way your leading your people."Said Mal with a smirk in her voice. "Well maybe I should wear the crown all the time then" Ben teased back.

"It would nice if you guys could keep all the lovely dovey stuff outside of the royal meeting hall."said a voice. With Mal and Ben looking up at the same time, they saw Evie walking towards them with a few documents in her hand. Mal rolled her eyes at her best friend and walked up to her. "Evie what a surprise, I didn't see you during the meeting this morning." Placing the papers on the table Evie replies. "I was over seeing a few staff members and also make sure that everything is going smoothly for the prom." said Evie with a smile on her face. " We decided on having a Winter Wonderland theme." She explained. " Well that sounds promising." Said Mal. She then turned towards Ben and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "I'll see you later." She said to him. Grabbing Evie's arm and looping it with her own, both girls walked out of the door.


End file.
